The Ambush
by ChasCT2
Summary: Grievous is sent on a mission but things... get complicated One shot, rated T for violence


**The Ambush**

The Neimoidian captain sat there wondering why they were here in the middle of no where until he heard the pair of metal doors opening behind him. He heard clanking behind him and then it stopped ominously. He slowly turned around and saw the reason why they were here, General Grievous.

"Captain have you set the coordinates into the hyberdrive yet?" He asked, his voice monotoned.

"Yes sir, we're just waiting for your order." He replied happily because he was sick of staring into empty space for five hours nonstop and would rather be back home on Neimoidia.

"Good, jump into hyberspace immediately!" He ordered.

Grievous's flagship the Invisible Hand was a Providence class carrier/destroyer. It's current mission was to locate and capture a certain individual who was supposedly very important towards the war effort against the Republic. Grievous's mission was to locate that individual and bring him or her to Court Dooku.

_(One Hour Later)_

"Sir, we're about to exit hyperspace." A B.1 said to the general.

"Power up all weapons and shields." He reply calmly.

The Invisible Hand dropped out of hyperspace and found itself facing three Venator class-class Star Destroyers.

"Should we fire sir?" Asked one of the droids on the bridge.

"Yes you idiot!" Grievous yelled and he then proceeded to smash the droid's head off.

The powerful quad turbolaser guns on the Invisible Hand's sides began to spew lasers at the three Venators which were maneuvering to flank Grievous's ship to prevent it from escaping.

"Target the nearest republic cruiser you imbeciles!" Grievous yelled to the droids who were running back and forth from their stations."Why haven't the fighters been launched yet?" Grievous asked angrily to the nearest droid.

"Because you didn't say so sir." The droid replied in it's monotone voice. The bridge became eerily quite, the only sound heard were the muffled booms of the ship's cannons.

"YOU IDIOTS, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE?" He screamed to the droids gathering around them.

"No sir..." But didn't get to finish it's sentence before getting thrown into a console.

"Release all fighters immediately and clear us a path through this republic filth!" Grievous ordered paying no more attention to the droids who quickly got back to work so they don't meet an early death to the general's rage.

The droids worked quickly and Vulture droids with Tri-droids began to spill out of the hangers on either side of the ship and enter the battle.

"Sir the republic ships are launching fighters at us." A droid reported.

"Good, plot a course for the farthest republic cruiser." He replied.

The Invisible Hand then began to speed towards the republic ship while firing it's board side cannons at the two other Venator's on either side of it. Cannons exchanged fire with each other on all three ships. Droids and clones alike were screaming before getting crushed by the cannons as they were destroyed and sent flying backwards with hazardous results. Droids began to fall out into the cold crushing depths of space as the Invisible Hand's hull continued to get pounded on mercilessly by the two Venators which were taking nearly equal damage themselves. One of the cannons on the port side of the Invisible Hand got a lucky shot in and hit the ammo crates on the Venator which caused a chain of explosions to rip through the Venator, causing massive damage, and crippling it in the process. Both Venators broke off the board side battle after getting harassed by the droid fighters and taking heavy damage from the general's powerful board side cannons. In that brief board side pass, all three ships obtained massive damage to their hulls.

A group of ARC-170s were flying towards the bridge of the Grievous's ship hoping to get a lucky shot in that would end the battle but a swarm of Vulture droids flown in behind them, firing their cannons at the enemy fighters. The enemy fighters scattered to evade the fire and turned around to face the Vulture droids face to face. The two groups of fighters began to exchange fire destroying half of oppression's fighters before entering dogfighting range.

_(Dogfight)_

The Vulture droid designation E-123 was engaging three enemy ARCs and signaled it's two wing droids E-122 and E-121 to assist it. E-122 fired it's buzz droid missiles at two of the fighters while E-121 fired it's cannon hitting the engine of the third fighter. The two enemy pilots shot down the missiles but were caught off guard when buzz droids appeared from the smoke and landed on their fighters and begun to take it apart. The third fighter didn't fare any better, the fighter got hit in the cockpit by a burst of laser fire from E-121 which cause the fighter to explode in a fireball and sending it's flaming debris flying into the two fighters crawling with buzz droids, and destroying them in the process.

E-123 disengaged it's head to look around the sprawling space battle and saw that the crippled Venator was about to fire all of it's proton torpedoes at the stern of the general's ship, this could no be allowed to happen so E-123 inform it's wing droids on what was about to happen. E-121 was the closest and responded first, it began to dive bomb the bridge but the Venator responded by firing it's point defense turrets at E-121. E-121 was hit and unable to pull up, so it informed it's wing droids of it's demise and then and there E-123 watched as one of it's closest companions crashed into the bridge and making the bridge explode in a massive fireball. In that brief moment E-123 felt rage for it's fallen companion who made the ultimate sacrifice but rage is an organic emotion and it was a droid not an organic. It made a note to get itself check out by the engineers after this battle if it survived.

_(Back with the Invisible Hand)_

The once mighty Venator was finally about to be sent to an early grave. The ship shock as explosions ran down it's sides, and it began to launch escape pods in a vain hope it's crew would survive this battle. Grievous's ship hadn't fare any better, pieces of the hull are clearly missing and fires were hungrily devouring the oxygen inside along it's sides.

"General we can't take much more of this!" Screamed the captain who was hoping the general would see sense. But sadly it didn't appear to have worked on the general.

"Maintain course, all power to shields and engines." Grievous ordered.

The captains of the two remaining ships were wondering "Why did they stop firing." Then it hit them, Grievous's shields must be almost down and ordered their crews to divert all power to the cannons.

"Good, they took the bait." Grievous laughed at the republic's stupidity, if they have bother to check his ship's trajectory, they would have saw he was heading towards the apparent flagship of this pitifully small battle group.

As the two republic ships continued to pour fire unto the Grievous's ship "One from behind and one in front of it", his ship quickly closed the distance distance between the latter.

"Ramming speed!" Grievous ordered quickly as his ship's shields came offline under the enemy's barrage of fire.

The republic ship appeared to have figured out what was about to happen and was attempting to move out of the way but sadly it was not to be. The Invisible Hand smashed into the unshielded ship, smashing the already weakened hull of the ship and splitting the ship in two. However Grievous's ship didn't escape unharmed, the ship was barely functioning itself due to 80% of the hull being damaged or missing and 70% of the cannons were destroyed or offline.

"Random hyperspace jump now" He barked to the droids.

"Delay that, droid..." But the captain didn't get to finish his sentence before finding a lightsaber in his throat. He looked up and saw the flaming reptilian yellow eyes of the Grievous.

"Why?" He gagged before dying.

Grievous didn't answer him and ordered the droids to jump into hyperspace immediately before the final republic ship took out their engines which it was frantically trying to do.

"But sir what about the remaining fighters?" A droid asked.

"They have served their purpose, leave them behind." He ordered. He knew the republic must have called for reinforcements as soon as his ship exited hyperspace. "We don't have to time to wait, who knows how many ships the republic would send to capture me." He thought to himself.

The Invisible Hand jumped into hyperspace and leaving the remaining fighters behind to face the wrath of the remaining enemy fighters and the finale Venator.

_(Remaining Fighters)_

E-123 watched as the general's ship fled the battle and wondered "What now?" It then noticed the last Venator which was limping towards the flock of droid fighters with it's own fighters swarming around it like a hive of angry bees. E-123 quickly signaled it's fellow droids to charge the swarm of fighters in a last ditch effort to destroy the Venator.

The two groups of fighters exchanged fire while charging each other but the droids pushed on despite the losses they were taking. E-123 personally got shot in the face and was missing half of it's head and half of it's right wing was gone as well. Before the droids collided with the republic fighters, the republic fighters tighten together so the droids couldn't target the Venator, since it was their only ride out of this mess. E-122 crashed into a fighter to open a hole in the enemy's wall of fighters for E-123 to fly through. It looked around hopeful that some of it's brethren had made it but sadly didn't see any.

Not wanting to waste E-122's sacrifice, E-123 rushed the cruiser while firing it's cannons and missiles at the bridge. The Venator seeing that one fighter survived, began to fire it's point defense turrets at it. E-123 continued to evade the flak the Venator was throwing at when it saw an opening in it and rushed through it. It charged the bridge thinking of all it's fallen brethren and that they shall be avenge, those were E-123's last thoughts before it crashed into the bridge and causing the bridge to explode.

_(Back on the Invisible Hand)_

Grievous sat in the command chair after telling the droids to remove the former captain's corpse thinking he would have a nice long talk with Dooku about this trick of his after all this was all over.

**Hello readers, this is my second story that I have published and would like to thank everyone who took the time to read it.**

**I would also like to thank my beta reader Lord Izanagi for helping me.**

**For those that are curious, I'm writing one shots so I can see how skilled I am in reading for different types of writing such as combat "This story", dialogue, and others before moving onto a official story.**


End file.
